dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Enn the Undead Hero
A Franchise character written by Gantzgun74 on Dimensional Clash, Enn the Undead Hero is a well known support character from the series Guardian Heroes, and had a main character role in it's sequel Advance Guardian Heroes. Enn is a powerful warrior that has existed since the ancient days of 5th Earth (My given name of the world Guardian Heroes takes place). Now dead, one would think Enn would be in the grave decaying right now... Such is not the case for Enn, whom continues to live on as a defender of the innocent. Background So many many many centuries previous to present time, Enn started out as a nameless warrior serving the Khan empire in the land of the Earth Spirits. It is said in history that when a powerful wizard known as Kanon escaped from the land of the Sky Spirits, he came to the Earth Spirits land and set out to conquer it. Starting with a race of people called the Khan’s, Kanon showed no mercy to the people obliterating it. Enn and the others fought valiently against the attack but were eventually defeated; Enn being the very last to die due to how fiercely he fought. With the kingdom his, Kanon thought no-one could oppose him… At least until he heard a prophecy that stated that a sword created in the ‘Time of the Sword’ would bring an end to his reign. Fearful of this, Kanon dispensed of every sword in the land… All but one… Enn’s sword. Decades later, a group of heroes ended up finding Enn’s sword, which had gone missing for several years. Han, the leader of the gang claimed the sword as his own. Before they could relax however, they soon discovered that Kanon’s soldiers had discovered of the sword’s whereabouts and set out to reclaim it no matter what, which lead to them burning down the heroes house. The heroes fled the scene, taking out as many soldiers as they could along the way. Meeting up in the graveyard near their town, the heroes were soon confronted by a commander in Kanon’s forces, whom had brought a robotic warrior to deal with them. After an unsuccessful fight, with the heroes barely scratching it, Han decided to use the sword he found… … … Only for it to get struck by lightning, and to fly over to a nearby grave. A boney hand with bulky gold armor reached out of the grave and grabbed the sword, cuing Enn’s reawakening. The battle that followed ended quickly enough, with Enn easily destroying the robotic warrior and nearly attacking the heroes in the process. However, with but a simple request from the groups healer, Nicole Neal, the warrior stopped his assault. Realizing they could control this warrior, the gang decided to use his help in putting the evil dictator Kanon down once and for all. They managed to do this, before they were confronted by an evil known only as Golden Silver. After a long hard battle, the heroes were allowed by the Sky Spirits to become ultimate warriors, a proposal accepted by Nicole Neal, Serena Corsair, and Valgar, but turned down by Han and Genjiro. Among these choices, Enn was sent back to the grave, having served his purpose. A century or so later, evil once again reared it’s ugly head, form of a revived Kanon and a Sky Warrior named Zur Pah Yah, whom successfully took over the world once more. The little patches of resistance against this rule that remained, turned to the ancient myths for help, before reading up a myth about a powerful ‘Undead Hero’. The resistance learned that the only way to summon this warrior, however, was to give it a new body, since it’s old one had probably long since wore away. A single anonymous soldier volunteered to be the sacrifice and the stage was soon set. Accompanied by a princess and leader of the resistance, the soldier chanced a trek to the grave of the Undead Hero perfectly preserved, and left untouched by the harsh sands of time. Before the summoning ritual could start however, the two were attacked by Zur and his minions, whom wasted no time in killing the un-named soldier. Before they could turn to the princess however, she had already finished the incantations necessary to summon Enn from the grave. His spirit inhabiting the unnamed soldiers body, Enn beat back Zur and his troops, before moving on to help the resistance in it’s other affairs. After another long adventure, Enn was allowed to travel with the other heroes to other worlds to save them from whatever fate it had found itself in. making one theorize that he and his friends are now heroes that transcend time itself, making them virtually ageless. Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival Enn makes his debut appearance in the 'Mountain Romp' thread, which takes place on Mt. Bonsai (Part of an even bigger storyline on Dimensional Clash called 'Four Relics and Sixteen Shards'), where he firsts touches down on Dimensional Island. We quickly learn from 'Word of God' (A TVTropes term for 'an Explanation from the Author') that Enn had been traveling along with the other Guardian Hero series protoganists to find a new world to save, only for Enn to get caught up in an anomaly in the astral plane and being chucked into Dimensional Island. Upon arriving, Enn finds a suspicious feeling in Volcano the Blaziken, Miles the Feraligatr, Tua the Luxio, and Kaz, whom were on their way to the top of the mountain to pick up the Mountain Shard of the collection. Mistakening the group for bad-guys, Enn follows the group up the mountain before he is finally discovered. A fight soon breaks out, with both sides surprising each other every step of the way. During the battle, Leona accidentally gets in the way, leading Enn to save her, and causing the gang of pokemon to realize that Enn might not be a bad guy after all. Of course, this feeling was more then cemented when Leona begs Enn to not attack her, when he turns on her. Seeing the suggestion as an order, and since Enn lives to follow orders, the undead hero does as such, even showing gentleness when helping her to her feet. When the pokemon and Kaz realized that Enn was actually a good guy, the bunch quickly become friends (Though Volcano is none to happy about it, given he was beaten by the zombie himself). Soon enough, Enn and Leona soon followed Miles, Volcano, and the others up the mountain to search for the powerful shard that was hidden higher up. They couldn't get too far before Feang the Garchomp and Darknite the Dark Dragonite came into the picture. Thankfully even though Miles and the others were easily handled, Enn quickly, efficiently (even humorously), defeated Feang, and turned his attention on Darknite, ready for another fight. (More as the thread is written.) Present roles Aside from his debut thread in 'Mountain Romp', Enn has a much smaller role in a Halloween special Thread called 'Luigi's Halloween Scare'. Unfortunately, the thread has long since died, and no-one's bothered to pick it up. His role after 'Mountain Romp' however is decided to becoming Leona's guardian and body guard, due to the Vareth Magic Institute students resemblance to the Princess of 5th Earth, whom Enn originally took orders from in 'Advance Guardian Heroes' for the Game Boy Advance. Along with that, it is planned that he'll become one of the Island's more unquestioned, enigmatic hero figure, teaming up with the good side of the 'Four Relics and Sixteen Shards' cast. Personality Doesn’t really have much of one. Being a kind of zombie warrior, he barely has any memories of what emotions feel like… … … … However… It HAS been shown that Enn does have some emotion in him, a fallback to remembering his previous lives. (Rage, bravery, and, even sometimes, an attachment to the lifeforms he finds.) Beyond that, he is fiercely loyal to whatever cause that he finds, after all the warrior lives to take orders from whomever he finds. Beyond that, he is quite heroic, and quite smart strategically speaking. Despite this limited emotion however, the only expression you’ll ever find on Enn’s face is one of intense focus. Abilities In both forms, Enn’s power and mastery over fire magic is second to none. He also has enhanced strength in both forms, but mobility is best saved for his human form, who can move pretty dang fast, as opposed to his bulky undead form. In both forms Enn also has access to his powerful sword, which can sling out spells at the warriors whim. Though given the swords bulky build, using it is best used for his undead form. Skills Enn is a born warrior, being at home in a street fight more then anything else. With his great power though, it wouldn’t be surprising if he formed a kind of infamy in this field. Has no other skills aside from this. Weapons Enn's bulky sword can only be used by his bulky undead form (Though both forms have access to using it). As explained earlier, the sword has magic infused into the blade, allowing Enn to use a myriad of spells at will when using the blade. Trivia *Currently, Enn is acting as the Guardian and Body Guard of Leona Weissheit, even though the girl can perfectly look after herself. *It's a safe theory that after the fight in 'Mountain Romp', Enn now has a friendly rival in Volcano the Blaziken, whom has a hot-headed temper, and abilities that very well match Enn's own disposition in a fight. *In 'Luigi's Halloween Scare', Luigi Mario is shown to be harrassed by a number of characters in the Cemetary on Dimensional Island. In the authors original plan, Enn would be around to serve as the final scare; transforming from his human form into his undead form to scare away said harrassers, but also scare the pants off of Luigi in the process. The thread died however, before said plan could be enacted. *It was also planned that Enn in his undead form, would serve as a rival to Sal Oblivion, whom does his own thing around the island. Category:Canon characters Category:Guardian Heroes characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Gantzgun74's applicants Category:Zombies